


"You're going to fail and it will be me punishing you, Tomlinson."

by geekgirl



Series: One Direction Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, but these two should really get a room, dont wanna say public sex cuz its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis should be studying. But they are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're going to fail and it will be me punishing you, Tomlinson."

Louis had to have something better to do on a Friday night than study. Okay so it was Wednesday and he was with his boyfriend but he was studying. Was supposed to be studying. But western mythology was a lot drier than one would expect. 

He turned a page in his textbook without reading it and looked around him. The second floor of the library, their choice in study venue that night, had a few scattered students but was very quiet. Louis looked across the table at his boyfriend. His dark eyes moved slowly left to right as he read, his hair flopping to one shaved side of his head, showing off his sharp face angles and heavy lashes. Gosh, he was bloody gorgeous. 

Louis ripped the corner of his notebook page off and crumpled it up. He lobbed it across the table, whacking Zayn in the face. He looked up and scowled for a second but returned to his reading. Louis crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it too. 

"What?" He demanded. His eyes were wide in annoyance. 

"Wanna snog?" Louis whispered. 

Zayn looked around, as if Louis could possibly be talking to someone else. 

"Yeah, alright," he answered. 

Louis stood up so fast his chair toppled over behind him. He didn't expect such an immediate answer but he wasn't going to waste time either. He left the center of the room with all the tables in favor of the rows of dusty, unused books. 

He didn't look behind him to see if Zayn was following or not but once he was well into the maze of untapped resources he spun around to have Zayn hot on his heels. He was on him in seconds, hands on hips, closing the small distance between the two.

Zayn kissed him eagerly and unrestrained like he was the one suffering from boredom. His fingers pressed hard into his hip bones but they didn't stay there long. Louis pushed Zayn up against a shelf of books, ratting the ancient thing, and Zayn moved his hands to Louis' firm bum, both their favorite place. 

"Shit. This is so much better than reading another Native American creation story," Zayn panted, kneading his fingers into the tight muscles. Louis wished his jeans were gone and he could feel flesh on flesh. 

"So that's what that story was about," Louis breathed back, running his hands through Zayn's silky black hair. He pressed their bodies flush together and started to kiss Zayn again. His lips were hot and soft on his. His stubble burned against his face as he moved and he welcomed the sting. 

"We have- a test- coming up soon," Zayn said, pulling away again. 

"Then what are you doing snogging me, you naughty boy." 

"I'm gonna ace this test. Ah, fuck!" He tried but Louis was becoming more insistent. In his attempt to get closer he'd pulled one of Zayn's legs between his and he rubbed himself on it. 

"You're gonna fail. And I'm going to have to punish you," Louis said, rocking further into Zayn, pulling his hair tight in his hands. 

"You're going to fail and it will be me punishing you, Tomlinson." Zayn smirked, clutching Louis' arse painfully before kissing him again. He licked into Louis' mouth like it was an art then bit his lip like he was a plaything. Louis didn't think he'd mind failing this test.

**Author's Note:**

> We've all had this day dream while studying in the library, right? 
> 
> Hopefully you've realized by now but all these drabbles are just me day dreaming and are written much to quickly on my phone. Bear with me. 
> 
> Feedback Welcomed!


End file.
